la hija de danny phantom
by kena86
Summary: los fenton crearon una maquina para ver el futuro, ¿le gustara a danny lo que ve?


-¡Lo hicimos, Maddie!, ¡Lo hicimos!- gritaba jack fenton, y su grito se oyó en toda la casa, Jazz que estaba haciendo un tesis, no le sorprendió pero si le pico la curiosidad, al igual que los amigos de danny (incluso Valerie y dani (a esta la adoptaron)), que organizaban los archivos de los fantasmas en su habitación.

-¡si, jack, lo hicimos!, ni yo misma estaba segura, pero lo logramos, ¡OH, jack!- ahora fue maddie la que desbordaba de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa allá abajo?- se pregunto dani asomándose por la puerta, encontrándose con jazz haciendo lo mismo desde su cuarto.

-vayamos a ver- propuso sam.

-no creo que quieran que vaya… -empezó a decir tuck.

-¡chicos, vengan! ¡rápido!-se escucho a jack pidiendo audiencia.

-de acuerdo, vamos- se adelanto danny a los demás, aun no muy convencido de lo que quería ver.

En el laboratorio Fenton, maddie y jack tenían una computadora algo grande, con cables y ectoplasma, totalmente tecnológico, solo tenia un teclado y una calculadora tenia 2 pantallas, una chica y una enorme pantalla de plasma y con el típico toque blanco y verde.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto jazz.

-esto, jazz, es el mas grande de los inventos científicos de todos los tiempos- responde jack con todo aire de orgullo.

-¿otra vez?-sonrió dani, jack fenton siempre decía lo mismo de sus inventos recientes.

-¡esta vez es definitivo mi querida dani! esto pondrá el apellido fenton muy en alto-diciendo esta toma a la niña y la alza al aire, como jugando al avioncito.

-jajaja- la niña se divierte.

-¿pero que hace?- pregunta danny a su mama, ya que jack parece haberse olvidado de lo que decía y jugaba con dani.

-¡ve el futuro¡-anuncio maddie con los brazos en alto.

-¡¿Qué?-corearon todos incluso dani, que estaba en el aire y casi se cae cuando jack volvió a la realidad.

-¿eh? ¡ah, si! ¡una maquina que ve el futuro!- repite jack imitando a su esposa con los brazos en alto.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla, pero dani, un poco molesta por el desatento de jack-¿en serio? ¿esperan que nos lo creamos?-.

-¿quieren una prueba?- propuso jack, que evidentemente era la que esperaba.

-¡si!- pidieron todos.

-muy bien- jack, puso una fecha, unos 5 años en el futuro y en la pantalla, aparece una dani crecida, jugando voleyball.

-¡fantasmas aplastados!, ¡no lo puedo creer!- expreso la niña muy emocionada- ¿dije "fantasmas aplastados"?-.

-¡oh!, te pareces mas a jack- dice maddie enternecida y abrazando a danni, aunque a la niña se le quito la emoción.

-¿alguien mas?-pregunta jack.

-¡yo señor fenton, yo, por favor!- se adelanto valerie, antes que otro pidiera ver su futuro.

-veamos, unos 20 años- programa el señor fenton. En la pantalla aparece una valerie madura, bien conservada, quitándose un reloj.

-ya estoy vieja para seguir luchando contra fantasmas, pero te haz entrenado, y ahora te confió a ti cariño, se que harás un buen traba..-pero antes de terminar su frase, el reloj le es arrebatado, por una joven forma femenina que rápido se transforma en el traje rojo-negro de valerie, a quien en la pantalla no se le ve la cara y menos con la mascara pero se nota emocionada al subir en la tabla, pero se excede y se cae, pero antes de caer al suelo es atrapada y regresada a su tabla.

-gracias, Daniela- agradeció la nueva cazadora.

-¿daniela? no se parece a dani, mas bien se parece a..- observa sam en la pantalla.

En la pantalla: -hola, fany-

-¿esa es otra dani?- observa tuck, al ver que dani aparece en la pantalla, una mujer fantasma que vuela junto a la joven daniela.

-¿hay dos dannis?-pregunto danny.

-vamonós tía, prometiste que no llegaríamos tarde a la escuela, .. Y fany, ¿de verdad crees que por tener equipo nuevo vas a llegar a tiempo?- se burla la joven.

-no parece muy agradable- dijo maddie.

-¿quieres apostar?, bien, apostemos, 1,2,3, ¡vamos!- vocifero fany, por el tono de voz, no le dio importancia al comentario de la joven fantasma y sin esperar se fue a toda velocidad.

-yo no apuesto-dijo la joven daniela a su tía dani.

-vamos, se hace tarde- la apresura dani que toma el vuelo, lo siguiente que ven, es la nueva cazadora roja chocando en el pasto de la escuela, la joven fantasma llega y la ayuda a levantarse, con cara de "te lo dije", fany no le da importancia y sigue con actitud optimista. se corta la imagen.

-¿vieron eso?- exclamo tucker.

-¿Qué tengo una hija hiperactiva?- pregunto valeria un poco contrariada.

-eso, y que danny tendrá una hija que heredara sus poderes.. Y el carácter deprimido de sam.-

-si.. ¡oye!- reclamo sam.

-voy a tener una hija- danny esta igual de contrariado, pero a la vez ilusionado.

-imagínate maddie, cuando lo llevemos a la escuela mañana, y vea el futuro de todos, seremos muy famosos- anuncio jack abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿llevarlo a la escuela?, ¿están locos? Tal vez perjudique su futuro- replica danny recordando su propia experiencia.

-o podía ayudarlos a evitar un mal futuro y hacerlo mejor- resuelve jack conservando la sonrisa sin darle importancia a la alteración de su hijo.

-tranquilo danny, si las cosas van muy mal, seguro relok lo arreglara- susurra tucker al oído de danny.

-espero que tengas razón tucker-.

Al día siguiente: a camino a la escuela casper en la camioneta cazafantasmas- han pasado varias horas, y ese reloj no aparece, significa que la maquina de papa no es una amenaza de tiempo- observa jazz, viendo a su alrededor como esperando que reloj apareciera.

-tal vez tengas, o tal vez todavía no sepa-

-¿Qué dices danny? Es el amo del tiempo, el lo sabe todo, ¿o no?-

-tienes razón, tal vez estoy ansioso que algo malo pase, debo relajarme.. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la escuela?- fuera de la escuela casper había mucha gente, de hecho eran los estudiantes con sus familias.

-sospecho que cuando se los dije a mis amigas, ellas se lo dijeron a sus padres, que se lo dijeron a otros padres.. -

-¡danni!- replica danny a su "hermanita".

-tranquilo danny es lo que papa y mama quieren, ser famosos, esto es algo apresurado, pero efectivo- tomando en cuenta que jazz es la mas reflexiva, parece que perdió algo de juicio con la pronta fama.

-de acuerdo- pero danny tenia un preocupación, algo que le decía que debía tener cuidado, tal vez de un par sujetos que observan atentamente la situación.

Apenas se estacionan, los fenton reciben peticiones para ver el futuro, ellos piden paciencia mientras bajan la gran computadora y la llevan a la sala de asambleas.

-jovencita, ya que vas a ser la futura profesora de educación física, tal vez quiera pasar tiempo con la profesora trestal- se burla lancer, esperando ver a la niña temblar por la enorme maestra, pero danni le fascino la idea, que pronto se fue saltando con su nueva maestra favorita. Dejando mudo a lancer.

-yo tengo algo que lo animara, lancer- anuncia jack prendiendo la maquina, anota una fecha se prende la pantalla.

La escuela casper en el futuro, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un señor lancer viejo y bastante arrugado, caminando muy contento, ¡una pelota va directo a su cabeza!, pero es detenida por una chica , daniela fenton, la hija de danny, pero ahora tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules como su padre, y una vestimenta negra, con toques verdes.

-¡Ramson!, ya le he dicho que no vuelva a lanzar cosas en el pasillo, gracias señorita fenton-

-de nada, director lancer- responde la chica sin cambiar su expresión de aburrida. Se corta la imagen.

-¿¡director!¡director! ¡Siii!, au mi pobre señor lancer se queda un rato doblado.

-a mi me parece un milagro que todavía dure- comento tuck observando al adolorido maestro. Tras tucker un par de chicos mayores son los únicos que no están entusiasmados, el chico quiere pararse pero su compañera lo contiene para que siga en la silla.

Y así siguen, kwan será un carismático doctor, paulina, modelo que por alguna razón tiene un trauma que la hace jubilarse muy pronto, estrella es una estricta maestra de belleza, y tuck es genio en computación. Y lo solicitan en varios lugares. Sam dirige la empresa de su familia, pero la mayor sorpresa.

-ahora danny- propuso tucker, y sin darle oportunidad a su amigo de pensarlo, jack anoto una fecha.

Pantalla: danny adulto, entra por la puerta con una maleta, muy cansado, -la próxima vez mejor me transporto por Internet, odio los viajes largos en carro-. Se queja caminando a un sillón para sentarse -hola daniela, ¡daniela!- alterado al darse cuenta que la niña esta sentada en el sillón de enfrente, leyendo una revista, ella solo le da un ojo y regresa a su revista- ah.. Cariño.. Tal vez estés molesta porque no estuve en tu cumpleaños.. Pero te traje un regalo..-dice muy nervioso danny como si la presencia de su hija lo intimidara.

-relájate, ese berrinche lo hice hace 8 años, no volverá a pasar, - responde daniela sin quitar la vista, pero danny no esta tranquilo.

-¡papi! ¡papi!- se escuchan un par de voces, unos gemelos (niño, niña) entran a la sala para abrazar a danny, el los recibe con alegría.

-danny, ya llegaste- llega sam, no tiene cambios en sus colores favoritos, morado y negro, con el cabello mas largo. Y un bebe en brazos-mira quien llego jacky- dice sam al bebe que tiene el cabello de naranja.- ¿ya saludaste a tu papa, dani..?- pero la chica ya no estaba en el sillón- danny, es tu hija no deberías tenerle miedo-.

-mira quien habla, ¿tu ya no le tienes miedo?- pregunta danny a sam, quien en su cara confirma su respuesta.-ella es mas poderosa que yo, incluso mas poderosa que el rey fantasma, y mis padres no saben porque, pero en vez de investigar la entrenan como si fuera un soldado, me gustaría poner limites, pero casi no estoy en casa y no creo que ella me respete como padre- danny no se da cuenta que la chica aparece detrás de el, con un rostro de fastidio y contrariada, lo abraza, danny se tarda en darse cuenta que es daniela, pero responde al abrazo y suelta una lagrima.

-¡ya basta!- grita una chica entre el publico, da un salto sobrehumano que llega hasta jack y le da un empujón fuerte que lo manda hasta la pared.

-oye, aléjate de esa maquina- danny se transforma en fantasma y esta dispuesto atacar.

-no serias capaz de atacar a tu propia hija- dice la chica de ojos morados.

-¿Qué?- danny no esta seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero tranquilamente llega otro chico que se interpone entre danny y la chica.

-¡danny!, ¡son los gemelos!- señala sam, en la pantalla, los pequeños gemelos que danny cargara en el futuro, ahora los tenia en frente como jóvenes. Ambos tienen los ojos de sama y el cabello negro.

-HIYaaaaA- maddie ataca, pero la chica con un contraataque de resorte de su brazos, no la deja avanzar- auch-.

-ni lo intentes, abuela, nos entrenaste muy bien, de hecho somos mejores que todos los fenton juntos- advirtió el chico.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunta jack.

-no te ofendas abuelo jack, pero a ti nunca se te ocurriría una maquina de tiempo, yo me metí a tu cabeza- la chica se transforma al igual que danny, cabello blanco y ojos verdes, con un traje mas femenino.

-guau- expresa tucker como varios del publico, algunos temen estar en peligro y empiezan a retirarse, otros se quedan para ver que pasa.

-¿para que querías una maquina de tiempo, en el pasado?-. Pregunta sam, temerosa.

El chico contesta- porque todo el mundo no nos dejaba, decían que las cosas ya pasaron que había que dejarlas así, pero nosotros queremos respuestas.. De porque.. Porque nuestra hermana murió-

-¡¿Qué? ¿daniela esta muerta?, ¿Por qué?-danny regresando a su forma humana

-aclaremos unas cosas-la chica toma unos botones y la pantalla, aparece una daniela de por lo menos 8 años y dan phantom, es una lucha casi salvaje, pero que termina rápido, porque la pequeña daniela tenia un poderoso y grueso termo con el cual lo atrapa sin problemas- daniela nació poderosa, no había fantasma que no temblara a su presencia, y ni siquiera tenia 10, y atrapo a dan phantom por su cuenta, ella era grande, y así ha sido por 24 años hasta que- vuelve a elegir otra fecha-

Pantalla: -se nos ha informado de una explosión en el multioperaciones-embajada zona fantasma propiedad de daniela fenton también daniela phantom, el conocido centro de llegada de fantasmas legales, no se sabe porque de la explosión, ya llegamos- la reportera baja del carro, se ve un montón de gente con trajes de soldado y gente con bata, como científicos, confundidos , sin moverse y nerviosos, una gran torre de humo en medio, un enorme cráter, donde fue la explosión-el gerente tucker foley, señor foley- tucker un hombre grande parecía tratar de calmarse-¿señor foley? ¿Qué paso? , ¿Por qué el mega edificio zona fantasma exploto? ¿están todos bien?-

-una pregunta a la vez, apenas si puedo respirar, todos estamos bien, la explosión no se expandió porque se activo un campo de protección de doble sentido, daniela lo… un momento.. ¡daniela! ¿daniela? ¿Dónde esta daniela?,-tucker va con sus compañeros.-¿han visto a daniela? ¿vieron a daniela salir de edificio?- algunos empezaban a buscarla por los alrededores, y todo se preguntaba donde estaba la mujer.

-cielos santo, esto es terrible, la presidenta y fundadora de la embajada zona fantasma, no se encuentra, y aseguran haberla visto antes de desalojar la embajada.. Pero ¿Por qué desalojaron la embajada?- pregunta la reportera al soldado que estaba cerca. Que reconocieron como un hombre de blanco pero con diferente uniforme.

-no lo sabemos, todo era normal, trabajamos como siempre, y de repente la presidente salio de un portal y ordeno que todos saliéramos del edificio, activo la alarma roja, no sabemos porque o para que-

-oh dios mió es la señora sam fenton, y a lo lejos veo a los tres hermanos menores de la presidenta volando para aca, ¿Dónde esta daniela maddie segunda fenton? ¿Qué hace el señor foley?- la cámara voltea a tucker con un mini computadora, esta vibra un poco y danny sale de en forma fantasma, ve sorprendido a su alrededor y entra a la zona de humo-¡llego el legendario danny phantom, sospecho que fue a buscar a su hija!, yo.. Yo.., ya no puedo mas, no puedo seguir, si quieres seguir grabando, hazlo..- la reportera se hace a un lado, y la cámara ve como sam llega en su carro muy apresurado, por poco atropella a unos personas.

-¡tucker!, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta daniela ? ¡¿Dónde esta daniela?- exigió sam-adulta, tenia el cabello parecido al de su niñez, pero mas corto.

-no lo se, sam, lo juro, pero..-

-¡NO!- se escucho una voz en el centro del cráter.

-¿danny ?-susurra sam, de pronto nota unas sombras pasar encima de ella, ve al cielo, y ve al resto de sus hijos ir directo donde se origino la voz-¡ESPEREN!- sam hace un lado a tucker y a cualquiera que tenga enfrente o que intente detenerla.

Dejan que entre al espeso con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la gloriosa embajada zona fantasma. Esperan unos 5 minutos, y se escucha un leve llanto, el camarógrafo empieza a acercarse con tucker, pero se detienen a respetuosa distancia, danny y sam lloraban y abrazaban .. Un cadáver. Y a un lado, los hermanos mayores retenían al mas pequeño para que no viera el ensangrentado cuerpo. Corta la imagen.

-de todos los malditos fantasmas, ¿dejaste que te matara una explosión? ¿Por qué, daniela?-exclama la hermana muy enojada, sam llora por la imágenes que vio, danny la abraza también llorando, el chico solo tiene una expresión triste.

-¿entonces quieres usar la maquina para saber porque tu hermana murió en la explosión?- pregunta tucker muy serio.

-así es, como les dije en el futuro no nos dejaron averiguar, pero ahora si- la chica retrocede el tiempo al menos unos minutos de ese día.-veamos que paso, hermana-.

Imagen prendida: daniela es una mujer hermosa y de gran sonrisa, no se parece a la chica de 14 años, amargada, verifica unos archivos en papel en su linda oficina, mas con fotos de familia y algunos de fantasma, un cuadro grande de un viejo jack fenton, y a un lado un especie de radio suena-dani..ela.. Dani.. e.. la-

-¿ah? ¿relok?-

-dani..ela.. Es.. Hora..-después se oye estática y desaparece.

-¿relok?- repitió daniela, su rostro tenia una expresión entre sorpresa y miedo, ve la foto de su familia durante un rato, toma aire varias veces antes de darle un beso a la foto. Y caminar con paso decidido a la puerta donde se transforma en fantasma, con un traje mas tecnológico y cómodo, en otro cuarto hay un portal, seguro su portal privado, la abre, da una ultima vista al lugar y entra.

-ella no quería, ¿Por qué diablos fue para allá?-reclamo el chico que se altero un poco viendo la imagen, la chica no dice nada, sigue viendo.

Daniela vuela a velocidad extraordinaria por la zona fantasma, danny no reconoció el lugar, ya no era ese extraño lugar amenazante que vio la primera vez, ahora era una adaptada ciudad mas civilizada, varios fantasmas saludaron, ella respondió con un gesto en la mano pero no se detuvo, eso le llama la atención a skulker que fue a alcanzarla, lo cual le costaba, al darse cuenta que skulker la sigue se detiene- skulker, mi viejo amigo-

-uf, ¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunta el algo viejo fantasma, no llevaba su típico traje de cazador ahora parecía un uniforme de policía aun con adquisiones tecnológicas, su insignia de enfrente decía "general"

-..-

-¿daniela? ¿te pasa algo?-

-te daré una orden, y necesito que la hagas ¡ya!-skulker se sorprende,- desaloja la parte donde estoy pasando, lo mas lejos, posible, muy lejos, es en serio,-

-¿por donde pases?, ah, si puedo hacerlo ¿Por qué?-

-solo hazlo, por favor- pide daniela, le da un beso a skulker y se va otra vez. Skulker esta muy confundido pero empieza hacer llamadas para que lo ayuden a desalojar.-muy bien oficiales reúnanse -

-¿skulker no les podía decir nada?- pregunto sam, que ya estaba mas tranquila.

-lo extraño, es que hemos perdido contacto total con la zona fantasma después de la explosión, los portales son ahora muy desequilibrados y peligrosos para pasar, no hemos visto un fantasma desde entonces- explica la chica.

Daniela finalmente llega al apartado hogar de relok, pero esta semidestruido, se nota que hubo una batalla,-oh no, ¡relok!- daniela entra rápidamente, busca a su alrededor, y en la sala principal de relojes, todos están destruidos y hay un fantasma en el piso-¡relok!- daniela se acerca y toma en sus brazos al inmóvil fantasma- ¿estas bien?- no responde- ¿relok? ¿relok?- pero sigue sin moverse, sin reaccionar- no, no es posible, ¿estas muerto?- la "sangre" del fantasma estaba desparramada por todo el lugar, no había duda, se podía matar a un fantasma, y no iba a volver.

-parece que perfeccionado mi arte de matar fantasmas- dijo una voz que le erizo la piel al publico incluso a los mitad fantasma.

-¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser!- expreso la chica junto a su hermano sentía la piel de gallina.

-¡ese bastardo todavía existe!- igual su gemelo se notaba el miedo en su voz.

-debes de creerte muy valiente, para volver a enfrentarme, te patee el trasero cuando tenia 8 años, y ahora que tengo mas experiencia; te haré polvo. Contesto daniela con una voz fría y con llena de rabia, incluso danny que solo veía, sentía que debía suplicar por su vida.

-yo he acumulado suficiente poder par…- pero no termina la frase, porque daniela le da un puñetazo con poder fantasma que lo manda al otro lado del cuarto.

-menos charla, pagaras por matar al hombre que amaba-

-¿daniela amaba a relok? Eso no lo sabia- reflexiona el gemelo totalmente sorprendido.

-espero que le haya dolido mucho- expresa sam, igual de enojada, compartiendo el dolor de su futura hija.

Y así se inicia la pelea mas violenta que danny haya visto, dan no tenia humanidad, así que no le importaba golpear a una chica de la manera mas brutal que un niño no debería ver, daniela no esta nada impresionada, recibía los golpes sin alterarse y los devolvía con el mismo poder y casi la misma crueldad, pero se notaba mas profesional que dan, que finalmente se tomo un respiro, estaba pensando, toma una sonrisa, a daniela no le gusta esa expresión, dan se da la media vuelta, toma un camino, daniela sabe cual tomo y ve que destruye lo que hay en el camino. Pero no va tras el, esta segura que no hay nadie herido, su traje tiene su propio dispositivo de portales portátiles, abre uno a su lado y lo pasa, instantáneamente esta en uno de sus portales de su embajada, justamente cuando llegaba tucker.

-hola daniela, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto tucker observando su lamentable estado.

-saca a todos de aquí tucker-ordena daniela.

-¿Qué?-

-saca a todos, a todos- repite hasta que aprieta un botón que enciende la alarma roja en toda la embajada-vete-.

-ah, de acuerdo- la pronta alerta, puso nervioso a tucker y pronto salio a reunir a todos los empleados de la embajada.

Daniela espero junto al portal, un rato, se aseguro que todos salieran para activar un escudo de protección, y después de unos pocos minutos llego dan, contrariado de que Daniela ya estuviera antes que el.

-es hora de darle fin a todo esto, payaso- declaro daniela.

-de una vez por todas, y para siempre- dan esta dispuesto atacar, pero daniela ya tiene su arma, solo lo aturde con un lamento fantasmagórico para sacar un arma impresionante, y ahora si Dan tiembla, es un arma grande y se nota que es de estructura compleja- ¿eso.. Eso es lo que creo que es?-.

-El desintegrador de fantasmas molécula por molécula, el ultimo invento de jack fenton, adiosito- se activa el arma, y jack fenton ve lo que siempre quiso hacer a un fantasma, desintegrarse molécula por molécula, pero antes dan lanza rayos diestra a siniestra por todos lados, daniela no se detiene a ver los daños a su alrededor continua desintegrándolo, y finalmente Dan se va para siempre.

La maquina se apaga- ya debes estar muy orgulloso, abuelo, porque solo sirve una vez- empieza a escuchar pequeños estallidos, el daño que causo dan a su equipo tecnológico que mantiene los portales, esta estallando.

-ese debe ser el momento que va a explotar, ¿Por qué no se salva? ¿Por qué no atraviesa las paredes o vuelve a la zona fantasma?- se pregunta en voz alta su hermana.

Pero daniela susurra contestando la pregunta de su hermana en otra época: -el portal es inestable, no vale la pena pasarlo, no puedo.. No puedo escapar.. Porque mi embajada fue hecha con tecnología para defenderse contra humanos y fantasmas, sus elementos son letales para humanos y fantasmas, yo soy los dos… esto me va a doler mucho- dice daniela para si misma.

Y viene la explosión.

-fue.. Un día agitado ¿eh?-. Dice la hermana muy triste.

-lo.. Dicho.. Eso.. Dolió..-se escucha la pantalla.

-ah, ¿todavía estaba viva?- exclama sorprendido el chico al ver en la pantalla que daniela se quita un pedazo de metal encima, viendo todo su cuerpo lastimado, se arrastra un poco, pero mira al cielo y ve una mancha negra, que aterriza cerca, pero no la ve a la primera-papa, ¡papa!- lo llama, danny la encuentra, su cara expresa dolor, toma a su hija en sus brazos, daniela se tranquiliza-adiós- finalmente se despide daniela.

-¡NO!-. Se corta la imagen.

-daniela..-

-¡que te he dicho, sobre tocar mis cosas!- exclama una voz que aparece en las sombras, tras la cortina del escenario aparecen 2 chicos de 14 años, es daniela de 14 años. Y jack también de 14.

-¿da.. Da.. Daniela?- pregunta confundida la chica.

-lilith, bill, el par que nunca entiende- .

-¿jacky?- eral el hermanito mas joven de los fenton.

-lo siento, chicos, pero lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal- dijo el chico

-jefe jack para ustedes- replico daniela.

-¡¿Qué?-

-lo que han hecho fue una tremenda irresponsabilidad, pudieron haber alterado gravemente nuestra existencia, jack me lo contó, así que vine a intervenir, y viendo que jacky, es decir, jack (acaricia la cabeza de chico)- regaño daniela a sus hermanos menores a pesar que estos tienen como 16-17 años.

-¿y que tiene eso de malo?, ¿podríamos evitar que tu..?-

-¿muriera?, de hecho sabia que moriría cuando conocí a relok, ¿recuerdan a ese guapo chico que conocí a los 14?, era reloj que se acerco a mi disfrazado de humano, para saber si tenia la fuerza para volver a enfrentarme a Dan-

-¿tu lo sabias?-lilith no puede creer lo que escucha.

-reloj tenia muchas opciones, pero esa la mejor-

-¿de que hablas?-

-ya se los explicare en casa- dice apareciendo el bastón de reloj, y su cuerpo cambia, al de toda una mujer fantasma (no verde) piel clara, cabello blanco, sus ojos están totalmente verdes, pero ya tiene la presencia de una guerrera, si no alguien de la realeza.

-espera, ¿no es esa la corona y el anillo del rey fantasma?- observa tucker.

-así es, después de morir termine en la zona fantasma, obvio, pero ya todos me esperaban para coronarme, y reloj también me había entrenado para manipular el tiempo, soy reina de los fantasmas y amo del tiempo, pero extraño a mi querido relok. Es lo único que no puedo remediar. Lo siento, pero les borrare la memoria en el momento que se les ocurrió hacer esta mounstrosidad- declaro daniela señalando la maquina del tiempo fenton. Que desaparece como polvo- mama, papa-

-daniela- sam se acerca para darle un abrazo- ¿no es demasiada responsabilidad?-

-tal vez, si sabes asimilarlo se aprende aprovechar la vida-

-¿nuestra relación tiene que ser tensa?-pregunta danny también acercándose

-no existen las familias perfectas- le da un beso a su padre antes de darles una severa orden con la mano a los gemelos, que hacen un grupo con el pequeño jack, levanta el bastón de reloj y este despide su poder.

Casa fenton:

-¿sam? ¿danny? ¿se sienten bien?- pregunta tucker en la habitación de danny, sus amigos extrañamente te ven deprimidos.

-no lo se tucker, siento como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante- danny abraza a su novia.

-yo también, sam, yo también-

Zona fantasma: esto era observado por la nueva amo del tiempo- creo que no lo aplique bien, tal vez debería volver- piensa daniela a su guardaespaldas skulker.

-tu nunca te equivocas, tal vez al ver el futuro sintieron prematuramente la perdida de un hijo, esa sensación no la olvidaran- explica skulker.

-tienes razón, a pesar de esto: no perjudicara mi existencia, ni la de mis hermanos, vámonos tenemos una zona fantasma que evolucionar- declara la reina fantasma a cumplir sus nuevas obligaciones.


End file.
